Leave Your Lover
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Claire y Moira llevan ya un tiempo enamoradas la una de la otra, pero la diferencia de edad siempre termina frenandolas a pesar de que se pertenecen. ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que más amas te hace una alocada propuesta para dejarlo todo atrás?/ BURTONFIELD (ClairexMoira)


**¡Holi! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no me paro por aquí, y lo siento, la escuela me tiene atada :'v aproveché este mini momento de inspiración para escribir esta historia, que está medio inspirada en la canción "Leave your lover" de Sam Smith xD Y bueno, tal parece que el Burtonfield se está convirtiendo en mi fuerte, así que les comparto este fic de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama.**

 **Sin más que agregar, ¡A leer!**

 ** _Leave Your Lover_**

La casa Burton estaba llena esa tarde. Los viejos amigos de su padre se encontraban de visita; mentiría si no decía que, con el paso del tiempo, también comenzó a desarrollar una amistad con todos ellos, en especial con cierta pelirroja. Moira llevaba ya un rato perdidamente enamorada de Claire Redfield. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple capricho, no más que la fantasía de una chica joven siendo atraída por una mujer mayor que ella, y, con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Sabía de buena fuente que la pelirroja no tenía problema alguno en salir con una mujer. Se habían vuelto tan cercanas que a Claire no le costó mucho confiarle esa parte de ella. De cierta forma, eso se había convertido en su secreto, hasta que la menor de los Redfield decidió sacarlo a la luz; debía decir que las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba, todos se lo habían tomado bastante bien, y eso la animó a salir del clóset también un tiempo después.

Las cosas se volvieron más fuertes entre las dos. Había algo ahí, era la clase de atracción que generaba electricidad, que podía percibirse si se encontraban ambas en la misma habitación, que quemaba como el mismo infierno. Y le constaba que los sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos. Entonces, ¿Qué las detenía de estar juntas?, la respuesta era un tanto comprensible:

La estúpida diferencia de edad.

Cada oportunidad se vio frenada por ese simple pero problemático factor. Claire era doce años mayor que Moira, era amiga de su padre, y eso no sería visto con buenos ojos por parte del veterano, tampoco por parte de su hermano. Eso sin duda desilusionaba mucho a la castaña; habían tenido sus momentos, y siempre terminaban echándose para atrás por el mismo motivo, eligiendo seguir cada una por su cuenta, saliendo con personas "más adecuadas" para ellas, y extrañándose, deseándose, y buscándose en los ojos y cuerpos de otras. Cada vez era más difícil disimularlo, todo, los celos cuando se topaban por la calle de la mano de alguien más era lo peor.

La fuerte risa de su padre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; parecía que todos se la estaban pasando bien. Volteó a un lado. Estaba su novia ahí, sumida en lo que había en su móvil; Moira rodó los ojos y suspiró. La rubia con la que salía era una buena chica, le caía bien a sus padres y eso ya era ganancia, pero, Moira seguía sintiendo que no le aportaba nada en lo absoluto. No tenía ese espíritu libre, no le gustaban las motocicletas, era de personalidad plana, no la conocía como la palma de su mano. No era Claire Redfield.

Se excusó con ella, diciendo que iba al baño y entró a la casa. Mientras tanto, una pelirroja que se encontraba al otro lado del jardín, la siguió con la mirada, dio un trago a su vaso de soda y momentos después la siguió dentro. Las cosas no estaban yendo como quería, invitar a su novia a esa reunión no había sido una buena idea sabiendo que Claire estaba ahí. Si Barry no hubiese insistido tanto, tal vez la situación sería diferente. A pesar de todo, siempre podía hablar con Claire sobre cualquier cosa, sin importar nada. Se miró al espejo por una para de segundos, preguntándose si valía la pena seguir así.

─¿Todo Bien? – La voz femenina la sacó de sus divagaciones. Giró su vista hacia a ella, ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero que sólo la hacía verse más ruda de lo que solía ser, con su media sonrisa y el cabello ligeramente corto y desordenado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

─Sí, ¿Por? – Preguntó, observando como la pelirroja se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

─Sólo curiosidad.

─¿Te la estás pasando bien? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no podía pensar bien cuando esos ojos azules se encontraban puestos sobre ella.

─Por lo que veo, mejor que tú.

Moira rodó los ojos. Aunque le molestara, sabía que aquello era verdad, pero, no dejaría que la Redfield tuviera la razón tan fácilmente.

─Sí, bueno, debo volver a afuera. – Dijo comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo debido a que Claire le obstruía el paso. Suspiró -Claire, hablo en serio, déjame pasar. – Vio como la pelirroja se movió ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para dejarle pasar. Se irguió frente a ella; era mucho más alta que Moira, así que la joven tuvo que alzar la vista para confrontarla. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el contacto visual, la habitación llenándose de la electrizante vibra. Moira desvió la mirada antes de irse a la perdición.

─¿No empiezas a cansarte de esto? – Preguntó la pelirroja en un tono de voz neutro.

─No sé a qué te refieres. – Habló haciendo un intento por salir, tratando de pasar a un costado, hasta que el brazo de la mujer se lo impidió nuevamente, acorralándola en el tortuoso momento.

─Dime que eres feliz con ella, y eres libre de irte. – Susurró muy cerca de la castaña. Cerró sus ojos, buscando en su interior la mejor manera de mentirle, quemándose por dentro, porque se moría de ganas por lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que sólo sería feliz a su lado.

─¿Moira? – La voz sonó a lo lejos. Claire apartó su brazo. Se dieron una rápida y dolorosa mirada antes de que Moira saliera para encontrarse con su novia en la sala.

─Hey. – La castaña le dio una sonrisa, la cual no tardó en ser correspondida.

─Ya debo irme, mis padres me esperan. – Dijo. Aunque fuese grosero, aquello alivió a Moira; ahora las cosas estarían menos tensas, o eso creía.

Se dispuso a pedirle las llaves del auto a su padre para poder dejar a Aria en su casa. Al salir para pedirlas, notó que Claire estaba en el jardín nuevamente, mirándola con cierto dejo de tristeza.

El camino hacia la casa de Aria estuvo casi en silencio; no había química ahí, y tal vez las dos lo sabían, pero seguían juntas por mera costumbre. Se estacionó frente a la residencia y bajó junto con ella para acompañarla a la puerta. Un simple beso como despedida, seco, sin amor, fue suficiente para dejarla entrar y dar la vuelta.

oOo

Al volver, las cosas estaban como antes, todos se encontraban conversando y bebiendo cerveza en el jardín, escuchando música. Devolvió las llaves a su padre y fue a sentarse a un rincón del lugar. Justo ahora se odiaba mucho, se sentía cobarde, tonta. Suspiró, para después seguir hundiéndose en su miseria. Una mano sobre su hombro capturó su atención; conocía el toque, lo conocía mejor que a nada. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules.

─¿Podemos hablar un momento?

─Seguro. – Respondió, poniéndose de pie, para seguirla dentro de la casa.

Llegaron hasta el dormitorio de Moira. Una vez ahí, la castaña cerró la puerta para tener algo de privacidad; se giró en dirección hacia la mujer. Se contemplaron un momento. Sentía que las cosas cambiarían con lo que fuese que Claire iba a decirle. Cruzó sus brazos como siempre lo hacía y se acercó sutilmente a Moira.

─No respondiste a mi pregunta. – Su voz sonó triste, pero demandante.

─Claire, no hagas esto… - Rogó, sintiéndose presa de la suplicante mirada que le dio aquella mujer, su amor correspondido pero imposible.

─Sólo dilo y ya. – Se acercó más, quedando a centímetros suficientes como para hacer que la mirara a los ojos – Por favor, Moira… Ya no puedo con esto. – Mustió.

Se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Quería estar con Claire más que nada en el mundo, pero tenía tanto miedo de que los demás no les permitiesen ser felices. Sintió la frente de la pelirroja apoyarse sobre la suya.

─Creo que sabes la respuesta. – Expresó con dolor. Tal vez era momento de resignarse, de decirse adiós de una buena vez, dejarla atrás y olvidarla.

Los brazos de la ojiazul rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola por completo hacia a ella, lenta y delicadamente. La punta de su nariz rosaba con la suya; una corriente eléctrica se desató sobre su cuerpo. La hizo sentirse viva con ese simple detalle, el cual, fue el perfecto recordatorio de que se pertenecían, no importaba con cuantas personas intentasen olvidarse. Un simple toque de Claire Redfield, y Moira se desarmaba por completo; estaba a su merced, y eso nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Las manos de la más joven subieron desde los hombros hasta la nuca, enredando sus dedos en la roja cabellera, sintiendo la proximidad. El aliento chocando con el suyo, el roce de labios indicaba lo que llegaría después, lo que estuvieron anhelando por años y que por fin podrían experimentar.

Llegó el beso.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus labios se fundieron, temerosos al principio, explorándose al fin, cambiando a algo lleno de hambre. Habían esperado tanto por ese momento, que ahora el beso les estaba cobrando todo el tiempo perdido.

Por mucho que quisieran que fuese eterno, los pulmones rogaban por el preciado oxigeno. Se separaron un poco; las respiraciones agitadas chocaban, sus rostros tenían esa sonrisa que sólo puede provocar el amor verdadero, de ese que trasciende absolutamente todo. Acababan de cometer la locura más grande, y se sentía tan bien.

─Déjala. – Susurró la Redfield, rompiendo con el momento.

─¿Qué? – Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

─Déjala por mí. – Le dio un beso corto – Intentemos, ya no puedo pasar otro día más pretendiendo que no pasa nada. – Moira, a pesar de sentirse feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría si decidían comenzar una relación.

─¿y qué hay sobre lo que decías de nuestras familias? – Soltó desanimada. La mano de Claire sobre su barbilla la obligó a mirarla.

─Al diablo con lo que digan, yo te amo, Moira Burton. – Esbozó una ancha sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien poder decirlo al fin después de todo ese tiempo, sin ataduras, sin miedo.

Moira se volvió a lanzar hacia sus labios, se unieron en otro beso cargado de emociones, aunque esta vez fue más corto. Cuando se separaron, una risa escapó de ambas, luego se quedaron en silencio un momento – También te amo. – Confesó. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, no podía seguir negándolo. – Hagámoslo. – Dicho esto, las cartas estaban echadas. No habría más mentiras, no lo esconderían más. Hablaría con Aria esa misma noche y por fin estaría dispuesta a ser feliz.

Se abrazaron fuertemente; al fin se sentían completas, nada más importaba, estaban dispuestas a luchar contra todo lo que se les pusiera en frente.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Pronto actualizaré No es tan fácil. ;D**


End file.
